The Prince and the Dark Horse
by Asher Layne Black
Summary: When Marshall Lee get's stuck in the Candy Castle for the day, what can he do? Especially, when he has a huge crush on the little prince. He's the dark horse, the one noone would expect to be with the Prince. Will the Prince return the affection?


**Hey guys! Asher here once again!**

**I love Adventure Time, like you have no idea~ And I was always told that I would be Prince Gumball. **

**Since Prince Gumball and Marshall Lee are such an adorable couple, I decided to do a Adventure Time Fanfition.**

**Rated M, for possible themes later on.**

**Enjoy!**

**Love, Asher**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Princey," Marshall spoke, welcoming himself into Gumball's room without being invited... Or even bothering to knock for that matter. Anyone who knew the boy, however, knew that this wasn't strange behavior at all.<p>

He hadn't even done anything yet, but the Vampire King already had a sly smile twisting his lips into a grin that did nothing to conceal his pearly white fangs. He hovered midair, doing a barrel roll towards the prince, stopping only inches away from his nose. Marshall blinked nonchalantly, like he wasn't seriously popping the personal space bubble Fionna had spent months attempting to teach him about.

"It's a beautiful day in the Candy Kingdom, and what are you doing?" Actually, that was a lie. Any day in the Candy Kingdom was a bad day for Marshall. (Which was saying quite a lot for someone who had lived through the Mushroom War.) For someone which such a distaste for it all, it was rather odd that he'd come here on his own.

Because, hey, Marshall was bored. (Of course, the boy in the crown and cute smile certainly wasn't deterring, either.) There were only so many people to mess with, and with Fionna and Cake off on some quest, that left a bored Marshall with only a few options.

Marshall dropped his toothy grin only to lean back into the air, red high tops kicking into the air as he peddled towards the other side of the room. Marshall made a reach for a piece of furniture, snapping off a piece of something that looked a lot like peppermint before popping it into his mouth.

"You know, if it wasn't for all the pink, this place wouldn't be so bad," he spoke with a half-full mouth, eyeing the prince playfully from across the room. If there was one thing Marshall was good at (besides being awesome, of course), it was pushing all of the prince's buttons.

"Hey Princey," the young prince heard in the midst of his dreaming. He knew exactly who it was that was speaking. Marshall Lee, the vampire. It was early morning in the land of Aaa so Prince Gumball had not yet woken up, nor gotten ready. His light pink eyes opened half-way and found that the Vampire King was hovering just over him. "Good morning Marshall," he said sleepily. He smiled at the vampire.

Bubba Gumball, the Prince of the Candy Kingdom knew that the Vampire was mischievous but in all reality, the Prince was quite used to it. He looked at Marshall has he was hovering only a couple of inches from his own face, a sly smile on his lips and his glimmering white fangs showing from his open mouth. Marshall knew exactly what he was doing, Fionna had spent much time teaching him about the many things that got on people's nerves and what not. It was just when he was around the Prince, the Human, or even the Cat, that these little quirks were not minded. Bubba yawned softly, as he pulled the blanket up over his mouth. In his opinion he was not decent, considering he was still in his pajamas which were nothing but a pair of shorts and a pink top.

Gumball heard Marshall ask what it was he was doing, and then say something about a beautiful day in the Candy Kingdom. Gumball knew that he was telling a lie with the first statement. Bubba blinked again and looked at his bed, then back at Marshall. "What do you think I'm doing?" he asked through the blanket. It seemed quite obvious that he had just woken up. But before Marshall could twist his words into something dirty he spoke up again. "I just woke up." he said gently. Gumball was quite shocked that Marshall came here on his own, seeing as he had a severe hatred for the Kingdom of Candy.

Bubba blinked until he got all of the sleepiness from his eyes. He continued to watch Marshall curiously. It was very clear that he was bored. Marshall would never come here unless he either had a good reason, or he was bored. Not that Gumball was complaining, he quite enjoyed the company. He liked the company of someone he could actually speak too instead of just stomping on the ground like he had to do with Lord Monochromicorn.

Gumball through back the blankets of the bed, revealing what little he was actually wearing. He through his legs over the bed and then stood up. The smaller male took hold of the corner of Marshall's shirt, and pulled him outside the door. It was an easy job considering Marshall was already moving backward. "Sorry to kick you out Marshall, but as you can see I'm not decent." he motioned to his short shorts and t-shirt. "I'll be out in a minute." he smiled.

Once he had gotten dressed in his usual all pink, he opened his door just as Marshall came floating in and broke a piece of his chair. His face became unamused, as his light pink eyes met Marshall's. "Marshall, you know everything of mine is pink." he said as he looked at him. Marshall certainly knew how to push Gumball's buttons and he knew it. He ran a hand through his bubblegum pink hair. "So, what did you want to do today?" he asked smiling at Marshall.

Marshall Lee frowned at the question. How was he supposed to know? Obviously, since he was here, he wasn't exactly brimming with ideas. After a 1,000 years, even a place as big as this tended to get boring. And there were only so many denizens to bother - some more dangerous than others. He'd found that out the hard way when one too many pranks on Tree Trunks and her precious apples had landed him with countless bruises from a suprisingly agile little elephant and a broom.

The Vampire King shook his head, snapping off another peice of peppermint chair not nessesarily because he wanted to or even liked the taste of peppermint, but to further tease Prince Gumball.

Marshall could see the first rays of morning sunlight peeking through the curtains. Well, that narrowed down leaving the castle for a while. The boy seemed deep in thought, levitating in the air as comfortably as if it were the ground. Then, suddenly, Marshall sprang forward.

"Keep away!" he shouted, zippimg right above Gumball's head, snatching his crown with a laugh as he darted up towards the ceiling and just out of reach. "I always said gravity was for suckers," Marshall teased down at the prince from his place safe in the rafters. Marshall chuckled, balancing the little crown on the top of his own head. From the messy jetblack hair to flannel shirt, the crown looked more than a little out of place.

Prince Gumball shifted his weight to his other foot while he kept his eyes on the levitating vampire. He found his gaze trailing up and down the vampire curiously. What exactly had brought him here? "Marshall Lee…." he said smiling. "What am I going to do with you?" he said laughing softly. He watched as the vampire flew down and broke yet another piece off from the peppermint chair. He sighed and shook his head; he looked at Marshall and then took a couple steps backward until he sat in a chair not too far away from Marshall. He glanced out the window and he saw the first few rays of sunlight coming over the mountain not too far from the Candy Kingdom. Gumball stood up and crossed the room and pulled the curtains too.

"No need in having your burst into flames." he said smiling at Marshall. He pulled his little glasses out of his pocket and put them on his face. This made things a bit easier to see. He blushed; he hadn't normally worn his glasses around Marshall Lee. He then stuck his head out of his bedroom door, and called, "Please shut the shudders, I have company and I don't wish to be bothered with sunlight." he heard the shudders being shut and he pulled his door too with a light clicking noise. He turned and thought for a moment. So, what could a boy made out of bubblegum and a boy that happened to be a vampire do for fun? Well, what could they do that was an appropriate?

He gasped when Marshall was suddenly just over him, snatching the small gold crown from his head. "Marshall!" he called out aloud, more so out of shock then out of anger. He reached unsuccessfully to get the crown from the vampire boy who was up in the corner of the roof. "Give that back!" he cried, his face becoming all flustered and red. He sighed and glanced around the room. A thought hit him as he looked over and saw a chair; he looked at Marshall and smiled slyly. He picked up the chair and rested it against the wall. He stood on the very edge of it and continued to reach up. He was still too short, his hand just barely reached Marshall's shoe. Gumballs chair teetered beneath him. He sighed and continued feebly to reach and pull Marshall down. "Marshall, if you let me have my crown back I'll bake you some cookies, or perhaps some of that yummy red frosting you love so much" he attempted to persuade Marshall into coming down on his own. Gumball came close to slipping from the chair. The small wooden frame continued to teeter under the weight of the struggling prince.

Marshall bobbed just in and out of reach of the little pink prince in amusement, strutting around playfully in the air. Tilting the crown on his head, he grinned down at Gumball, who had by that point fashioned a makeshift ladder.

"Okay, deal," Marshall said, not needing much (or any) time to consider Gumball's bribe. Dropping the crown carelessly, it was almost in slow motion that Marshall saw it happen. The little gold crown dropping just out of reach of the prince's hand, the shift of weight, the tumble forward. Without missing a beat, Marshall dropped downward towards the site of the potential accident.

"Try not to break your face on the way down," Marshall snickered, snatching the prince up under the arms just as the chair clattered to the floor below them, "I like your face too much to let that happen," he added offhandedly, finally dropping Gumball softly on his feet.

Marshall Lee supposed it was no wonder that the poor prince needed saving almost weekly. While Gumball certainly couldn't be blamed from the Ice Queen (man, did that chick have some serious problems), even Marshall knew when a bad idea was a bad idea. Of course, balance hadn't really been a relevant problem for him in a thousand years.

"So how about those cookies?" he reminded, not so casually, doing a sommersault in the air towards the prince.

Once in the kitchen, Marshall took a more casual role, floating around the room and ocassionally poking around Gumball's shoulder to ask what he was doing. After several rounds of this, Marshall couldn't take it anymore.

"You won't be falling off anymore chairs today, will you? Being your knight in shining armor is exhausting," he smirked, stretching out casually and watching the prince's face with amusement.

Flirting with Gumball was almost as fun as messing with him. Almost... And while most of his advances (if you could even call them that) were rebuffed, Marshall Lee refused to take no for an answer. Maybe he had more in common with the Ice Queen then he'd thought...

Gumball watched as Marshall continued to bob in and out of his reach. He was growing more and more flustered as he continued to try and reach for the crown. He murmured a few more pleads more to himself than anyone else. He looked at Marshall who was now grinning at him. Gumball was stunned for a moment, Marshall's smile was so…breath-taking?

When Marshall just all of a sudden agreed to his proposition. "Marshall!" he scolded. "Why couldn't you have decided this ear-" he was cut off when Marshall dropped the crown. Gumball made a lunge for it, his weight suddenly shifted on the chair. Gumball barely had time to react, and he stopped breathing as he began his decent toward the ground. He tried to reach out to Marshall to catch himself, but continued to tumble downward. He heard Marshall say something but before he could retaliate he was caught mid-fall and he was being held in the air by Marshall. Gumball blushed and out of instinct wrapped his skinny arms around Marshall's neck. "Please don't drop me…" he whispered softly. He looked down below them; they weren't really that high off the ground, but still. Gumball didn't want to be dropped. In fact, Gumball probably wouldn't mind just remaining in Marshall's arms. Not that he would even tell anyone of course. He heard Marshall say something about liking Bubba's face too much to let him break it. Bubba's blush deepened as he was placed on the ground. He dusted himself off, and then checked himself for any injuries.

It was almost a little embarrassing that Gumball nearly needed to be rescued almost weekly. Heck, it was almost daily. The Ice Queen definitely had some serious problems of her own. The prince was almost always saved by either Fionna the Human and Cake the Cat or Marshall Lee the Vampire. The prince wasn't complaining he would most certainly rather be saved by someone then be left to marry the Ice Queen, who was just so desperate to marry that she kidnapped every prince in the kingdom. Plus, Gumball should have realized that when he climbed onto the chair he would most likely fall, but it wasn't something that occurred to him.

When Marshall said something about the cookies, he immediately turned to him and beamed. When he saw the somersaulting vampire coming towards him, he gasped and reached out his hands in case he needed to stop him from colliding into him. "Okay Marshall, let's go to the kitchen and I will get started on those cookies." he smiled cutely.

Once the pair was in the kitchen, he walked over and pulled on the light pink frilly apron that he often wore while he baked. He got out some ingredients and began to mix them. When Marshall appeared over his shoulder the first time, Gumball smiled. "I'm making cookie dough" he said, as he took a large wooden spoon and mixed the mixture around and around in the bowl. He added a couple splashes of food coloring to make the cookies red, since Marshall usually only ate red things. Once the batter was down, he made little droplets and formed cookies on a baking sheet then slid it into the oven. He then got more ingredients and placed them into another bowl. When he finished that he turned around and put a small amount of icing onto Marshall's nose. Instantly, Gumball started giggling. He licked the rest of the icing from his finger and then jumped up till he was sitting on the counter. "What do you mean by that?" he asked innocently at Marshall's knight in shining armor comment. When the comment was first made, Gumball's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He knew Marshall would get a kick out of his facial expression. "And I don't know. I haven't decided if I'm going to fall again or not. I quite like having you have to save me all the time." he said sticking his tongue out at Marshall. If the prince didn't know any better he would say that Marshall was flirting. What he didn't want to say out loud was that for as long as Marshall had been saving him from the Ice Queen…Bubba Gumball had developed a crush on the Vampire King.


End file.
